


breathe me in like air tonight

by siwona



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Hair-pulling, M/M, Riding, Smut, Wedding Night, but they dont say it. because theyre assholes., two assholes that are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: “Hah,” Gilgamesh somehow manages to sound sarcastic even when he’s being genuine, “it’s a celebratory event, so I’ve decided to grace you with my skills. You should feel honored.”“Skills? I was starting to think you were just bad in bed with how often you put me to work.”Ozymandias is lying, of course; he knows very well just how good Gilgamesh can fuck him. It pisses him off. All Gilgamesh does is lay on the bed, the damn pillow prince (pillow king?), and yet he still manages to be good when he finally gets off his ass and in Ozymandias’s?Still, Gilgamesh scoffs, playing into their game with enthusiasm. “Why do the work when someone else can do it?” His hands make quick work of his dress shirt, shrugging it off and then focusing on Ozymandias’s buttons. “Like I said, tonight is special. Tonight, I will show you how a king sits on his throne.”





	breathe me in like air tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozygil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozygil/gifts).

> a commission for my good friend vanille, who wanted ozygil wedding night smashing.

This day was like a dream. It still is, even when night has fallen and he’s had to drag his newly-obtained husband to their room for the night, because he couldn’t stop soaking up the attention from all of their guests.

Ozymandias is content to let Gilgamesh have all the attention for himself, as long as Gilgamesh gives his undivided attention to him alone at the end of the day. Love is a mysterious thing indeed. He used to think he’d never share the spotlight with someone, basking in the thrill of leading hundreds, thousands of people. And then he met Gilgamesh, a man that commanded attention like he already owned it, like _ everyone’s _ was rightfully his. He had no choice but to give up, but not without a fight, and if, in return, he’d gotten the man himself?

Well, that was just Ozymandias playing his cards right, now, wasn’t it?

“Now that you’re done seducing our guests,” Ozymandias loosens his tie, stepping away from the locked door and towards Gilgamesh already sitting on the bed, “how about seducing your husband for once?”

Gilgamesh laughs his smug, obnoxious laugh, and it makes Ozymandias’s heart clench. “What, jealous? They’re just commoners.”

Ozymandias thinks of Iskandar, of Altria. Of Enkidu. “Not all of them,” he says, and the grin growing on his husband’s face irritates him. “You belong to me.”

“More like _ you _ belong to _ me _! Don’t get it in your head that we’re equals!”

With a chuckle, Ozymandias pushes Gilgamesh down on his back, hands wrapped around the other’s wrists, climbing over him gracefully and pinning him to the bed. “That’s not what you said earlier.” _ In our vows_, he doesn’t say, because he’s sure it shows in the upturn of his lips, the crinkle of his eyes. Their affection for each other has always been a silent thing, words spitting venom as they let their bodies do the talking.

Even then, they’re rough, but it’s the nature of their relationship, how they fit together despite their egos. The fact that Gilgamesh lets Ozymandias get close at all is telling, the fact that Ozymandias shifts around to accommodate for him even more. Despite everything, they are in love. _ Because _ of everything, they are in love.

(Ozymandias hadn’t put all that work into wooing Gilgamesh for a quick summer fling, after all. He would never do something so insignificant, so worthless.)

Licking his lips, he looks down at his husband, whose eyes betray his affection, even as his legs wrap around Ozymandias’s waist and flips their positions. Ozymandias looks up in pleasant surprise. “Not used to seeing you on top,” he teases, smirking. It isn’t every day that Gilgamesh willingly does something besides delegating work, especially in the company of his partner— his _ husband_.

“Hah,” Gilgamesh somehow manages to sound sarcastic even when he’s being genuine, “it’s a celebratory event, so I’ve decided to grace you with my skills. You should feel honored.”

“Skills? I was starting to think you were just bad in bed with how often you put me to work.”

Ozymandias is lying, of course; he knows very well just how good Gilgamesh can fuck him. It pisses him off. All Gilgamesh does is lay on the bed, the damn pillow prince (pillow king?), and yet he still manages to be good when he finally gets off his ass and in Ozymandias’s?

Still, Gilgamesh scoffs, playing into their game with enthusiasm. “Why do the work when someone else can do it?” His hands make quick work of his dress shirt, shrugging it off and then focusing on Ozymandias’s buttons. “Like I said, tonight is special. Tonight, I will show you how a king sits on his throne.”

Ozymandias has to bite back a groan at the way Gilgamesh grinds on top of him, his dick steadily hardening and his hands gripping his husband’s hips. So he isn’t getting fucked tonight, but it isn’t like Gilgamesh riding him is a simple consolation prize. He’ll gladly accept this development. “Will you? I haven’t been convinced of your supposed skills.” He slides his fingers to the front of his husband’s pants, teasing the cock straining at the seams.

The groan that escapes his husband’s throat brings a smug smirk to his face. Gilgamesh could never keep himself quiet.

With a slap to Ozymandias’s abdomen that leaves him breathless, Gilgamesh gracefully swings off of Ozymandias’s lap and off the bed, staring him down as he unbuttons his pants and slowly tugs them down with his briefs. His cock stands as proud as the man himself, and it’s hard for Ozymandias to tear his eyes away from the fluid dripping from the tip or the way those thighs flex as Gilgamesh climbs back on top of him.

Hands grab Ozymandias’s pants, unbuttoning, pulling down the zipper, tugging harshly until they’re down to his knees. That’s enough for Gilgamesh, it seems, because he doesn’t bother with anything else, pulling out Ozymandias’s cock, briefs just below his balls. With a laugh, he strokes him, shifting until he’s leaning over Ozymandias, amusement brightening his eyes and a sneer lifting his lips. “Hard already, Ozymandias? Can’t wait to fuck me?” He rubs the tip of Ozymandias’s dick along his wet entrance, teasing. “Then do it.”

It takes a moment for Ozymandias to realize. Gilgamesh is already stretched, already wet and loose for his cock,_ when did he have the time…? _

He stops thinking, focuses on the feeling of Gilgamesh all around him as he grabs his hips and slams him down onto his lap. He gives himself a moment to savor it. His husband flutters around his thick cock, his own cock leaking slick onto Ozymandias’s stomach, and he doesn’t wait for him to adjust. He controls the pace, fast and rough and just the way Gilgamesh likes it.

Gilgamesh moans, hands on Ozymandias’s chest to hold himself up, rutting back into his thrusts. He changes the rhythm just to spite Ozymandias, breaks free of his hold and rides him faster. “Didn’t I say I’d show you,” he’s breathless, and his glare only heightens the blush on his face, the arousal in his eyes, “how a king sits on his throne? This is my wedding gift to you, Ozymandias. You’d do well to pay attention.”

The thing is, Ozymandias _ knows _ just what Gilgamesh means by that. It’s a declaration of love, of devotion, a promise between the two of them, much like their wedding vows, and Ozymandias is in love, yes, but also _ horny_. The way Gilgamesh looks down on him, digs his nails into Ozymandias’s shoulders, bounces in his lap harder than anything he’s ever done before, it all makes him want to take, and take, and take. He wants Gilgamesh’s eyes rolling in the back of his head, wants marks littering his body until no patch of skin is left unblemished, wants to come in him so deep, he can’t clean it all out.

Gilgamesh belongs to him now. And he to Gilgamesh.

Ozymandias tugs Gilgamesh down, gripping his hair tight. “When you’re done giving me this _ lesson_, I will show you just how much I appreciate your gift,” he murmurs in his husband’s ear, voice low and hoarse, and Gilgamesh shivers, cock twitching.

“You’d better.” Gilgamesh ruts up against Ozymandias, then back down onto him in a steady rhythm, panting and groaning even as he tries to speak. “I wouldn’t give this to just anybody.”

“Of course not, Gilgamesh.” Ozymandias licks his lips before dragging his teeth along Gilgamesh’s skin and biting down on his neck. He bites, and he bites, until there are marks all the way down to his husband’s collarbone, and then he wraps his hand around the base of his husband’s cock and jerks him off.

Gilgamesh’s hips stutter as he whines out a desperate sound, but he recovers quickly, tangling his fingers in Ozymandias’s hair and tugging hard. With a growl, he leans down and digs his teeth into Ozymandias’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin, returning the favor and marking him up. He’s close, and he’s trying to bring Ozymandias down with him.

Ozymandias feels the pleasure rising within him, but he won’t be the one to come first. He tugs and Gilgamesh’s cock a little faster, thrusts his hips to meet Gilgamesh’s erratic movements, and says, “Come for me. I’ll follow you, my king.”

Gilgamesh freezes up, teeth pressing down even harder and his rim clenching down so hard around Ozymandias, he sees stars. His entire body twitches as waves of pleasure overcome him, and his cock releases spurt after spurt of come on their chests.

It’s enough for Ozymandias to release too, and he presses Gilgamesh’s hips down, pushes his own hips up, until it feels like they’re one being instead of two. He comes deep inside his husband, filling him up with a wet heat that makes Gilgamesh shudder, one little aftershock.

Ozymandias relaxes back against the sheets, Gilgamesh nuzzling into his neck and licking the blood from his wound. It takes him a moment to find his words, but when he does, he flips them over, looking down at Gilgamesh with a hunger in his eyes. “My turn.” He leans down just enough to lap up a bit of come off of Gilgamesh’s chest. “Let me show you how a god is worshipped.”


End file.
